pehfandomcom-20200214-history
Phillip Yates
Phillip Yates is the enigmatic president of Macrohard Developers and a shrewd and conniving businessman. He was the catalyst for both the Game Wars and the Omega Halo Assault. Fictional History Rise to Power Phillip Yates entered into the video game market later into its development, hoping to outdo longtime designer Eddie Naka with edgier and more violent games. While Yates was holding his own, appealing to a market that Naka had ignored for years, having only 1/2 the market was not enough for Phillip. In an effort to knock Nintega out of the games race, Phillip developed a virus that could destroy video game worlds from within. He then developed a program called The Nexus, which allowed him to enter the game world and access Naka's Nintega levels to in order to plant the virus. 2007 (PEH2) Nintega's game library decimated, Macrohard was in prime position to dominate the market. But Nintega was not without its sympathizers and among them was Phillip's vice president, Ms. Fiona Braddock. Uncomfortable with Phillip's methods, Fiona reprogrammed his Nexus program, so that she could send others into the game world to defend against his virus. Realizing what was happening, Phillip kidnapped Eddie Naka and dragged him into the Nexus, causing the two of them to take on the forms of Master Chief and Dr. Light, respectively. Yates locked Naka in a detention facility within the Nexus and then left to strategically place his commanders in positions to protect the virus from Fiona's Nintega supporters. He later returned to the Nexus to confront Fiona and her ally [Spectre, but the two escaped into the detention facility, locking him out and rescuing Eddie Naka. Yates raced off to prepare for battle and met with Fiona and her allies on Delta Halo. His respawning army seemed unstoppable against Fiona's team of old school game characters who had only 3 lives each. In the pinnacle of the conflict, Fiona shot Yates at point-blank range, killing him. Seconds later, he respawned and applauded his own genius. It was Miles Spectre who realized that Phillip carried with him, a Nexus activation unit and before Phillip could do anything to stop him, the speedster stole the device and activated it right on top of Phillip. Miles and his friends escaped Halo, just as Yates and his army were consumed by the Nexus Void. Phillip awoke back on Earth, the entirety of his video game worlds decimated by his own virus. In need of revenge, Phillip grabbed a gun broke into Fiona's apartment. Before he could deliver the killing shot, he was knocked unconscious by his own company's security guard, Officer Geoffrey Kicks. Yates was subsequently arrested and his company was left in the care of Fiona, who proceeded to merge it with Nintega. The complete turnaround of events quickly drove Phillip mad and he was eventually moved to an insane asylum. There he received regular visits from his fiance Amethyst Barone and began obsessively designing a new program that he would use to seek his revenge on the world that had wronged him. 2009 (PEH3) After months and months of rewrites, Phillip had finally developed a theoretical Nexus program update that would allow him to bring video game personae to Earth. With the power of Master Chief at his disposal, Phillip would have the strength to dominate not just the game world, but the real world as well. There was one flaw in Phillip's design: it required the three Tri-Forces (Wisdom, Courage, and Power) to keep it running. Being trapped in the asylum, Phillip was unable to hunt down these power sources and this quickly drove Phillip to desperation. Unable to cope, Phillip took his own life within the asylum. His fiance Amethyst was destroyed by the news of his death, but received among his other possessions, the program schematics for the new update. She learned that the program would attach users to character traits that they were already associated with from past adventures, so Miles would become Sonic, Fiona would become Lara Croft, and so on. Taking this a step further, Amethyst realized that Phillip had been linked to the video game persona of Master Chief and if she were to bring Chief to Earth, it was possible that a side effect would be the resurrection of her dead lover. Taking on Phillip's dream of domination, Amethyst recruited his incarcerated former bodyguards Nack and Drago to rally an army that would serve under her with the powers of the Macrohard game characters. She herself was left with finding a power source for the program. Since she lacked the required Tri-Forces, Amethyst temporarily powered with program with 6 chaos emeralds. And with these emeralds, Phillip was reborn. But this Phillip was far different from the one that had left her behind. For more information on the reincarnation of Phillip Yates, see: The Nexus. Production Notes *Phillip is played by Aaron Arm. :*While wearing the Spartan helmet, Phillip is most often played by Mac Russell, but still voiced by Aaron Arm. *Yates is one of only 4 characters to have his surname revealed before the third film of the trilogy. :*The other 3 being Fiona Braddock, Geoffrey Kicks, and Eddie Naka. *Yates was not introduced until the 2nd film of the series, although it is alluded to that the events of the first film were a result of the Nexus program he designed. *Phillip is 1 of only 5 major or supporting characters whose name is NOT derived from a character hailing from the Archie Comics Sonic Universe. :* The other 4 being Eddie Naka, Amethyst Barone, Nick Oshima, & Maya Moto. Category:Main Characters